Do You Trust Me?
by thepineandthestar
Summary: "Ladybug, do you trust me?" Chat started Ladybug cracked a small smile, "Chat you're my partner, of course I trust you." "How come you don't trust me with your identity?"


"Miraculous Ladybug!"

Everyone looked up in awe as everything destroyed by the akuma and the heroes were fixed. Ladybug stood proudly beside her partner, having cleansed the akuma just seconds ago. She raised her fist and thrusted it at his direction, her leather-clad partner just standing there.

"Do you have time, my Lady?" He asked

Ladybug dropped her arm, "Yeah, actually but we have, like, five minutes left. Why?"

"I just wanted to…" he looked up at her eyes, "talk. Just talk."

"About?"

"Stuff." He muttered, "I just want to ask something, in private."

Ladybug frowned, having a good feeling about what they were going to talk about. They had been together at this job for two years and the hints and flirtations he dropped before became ultimate gestures of concern and undying love. Although they had never actually tried dating, because Marinette still liked Adrien, the two were as close as they could be and were almost unseperable.

Ladybug nodded and the two jumped from roof to roof, both knowing where they would go when they wanted to talk in private. The heroes landed on the viewing deck of the Eiffel Tower, thankful that it was unoccupied at the moment.

"Ladybug, do you trust me?" Chat started

Ladybug cracked a small smile, "Chat you're my partner, of course I trust you."

"How come you don't trust me with your identity?"

The two were silent for a while.

"Chat, you know that this is just a job, right? And if we knew who each other were, then we'd know which families and friends to target if an akuma gets us." Ladybug frowned, "I… thought we had this understood."

Chat sighed then slumped his shoulders, "I'm sorry for asking."

Ladybug frowned. She also wanted to know who the guy was behind the mask. For five years he had done a great job being Ladybug's best friend and darn it, she wanted to talk to him about her personal life with or without the suit. Chat was a flirt at times but he respected the distance she wanted. She was pretty sure she would love this guy if Adrien had never come along.

"It's just-. I'm feta-p with the secrecy!" Chat exclaimed

Ladybug let out a low groan, "Not again, Chat. Not again."

"I can hear that, my Lady." He chuckled, "But, yeah, I'm gonna be fine. You can go now if you don't feel comfortable detransforming here."

Ladybug ruffled the boy's hair then yanked her yoyo from her waist, going over to the direction of her home.

•••

Marinette stretched as she made her way to her homeroom class. She walked over to her seat, giving good mornings to the people her way.

The guys at the seats in front of her and Alya were too busy scribbling on their homeworks for next period, not minding ths girl who just entered the room.

"Uh, hey." Marinette greeted the two

The two looked up and gave her a 'hey' and a wave back and went back to their homework.

"Okay then." Marinette shrugged then walked to her seat, not used to the non-talkative friends

"This is just un-brie-lievable!" Adrien exclaimed, catching the attention of half the class, "This problem doesn't _have_ an answer, what gives?"

"What? Number two? I think you have to simplify it first so, you know, you get the values you need." Nino explained, peering over his friends work

Marinette's eyes were wide as plates as she stared at the boy in front of her. That-. Adrien couldn't have possibly said that, right? _Right_?

•••

Marinette waited until Alya and Nino left before she interacted with Adrien. She slowly opened her canned food, the edges being pulled up.

Adrien shot a glance at her then turned back to opening his own packed food, "You gotta do that caerphilly or you get yourself a huge scratch."

That was the last straw.

"What is with the cheese puns?" She turned to him, raising a brow

"Because I know that cat puns are gouda but cheese puns are feta." He sent finger guns her way

Wait.

 _Because, my Lady, cheese puns are feta than the gouda old ones_.

"No it can't be." Marinette gasped

"Can't be what?" Adrien raised a brow

Marinette blushed madly. If she was right then he was Chat. Adrien Agreste was Chat Noir and Chat Noir liked Ladybug and _she_ was Ladybug and Ladybug liked Adrien and Adrien was Chat so she liked Chat by extension and he liked Ladybug.

And darn it, Adrien Agreste loved his horrible puns even more.

"It cannot be you, Chaton!" She whispered harshly

"Chaton? What?" Adrien furrowed his brows, "Wait, you _know_? Princess, nobody can know this, please."

Marinette was internally panicking and so was Adrien but not as much. Marinette felt the whole world betray her. What bad thing had she done to deserve this?

"That's it, I'm done." She deadpanned

"No Princess, please, you don't understand. I plan to tell you guys soon!" He explained

Marinette groaned, "You even planned on revealing yourself to others? What is wrong with you, Chat? Gosh I cannot believe that I am having this conversation with you."

"What's… wrong with telling you guys?" He frowned

"Can't you see? You can harm our families, Chat. You cannot tell anyone, alright? We promised me!" She told him

"Princess I never told you any-. Wait. Wait wait wait. You're-."

Marinette put a hand on Adrien's mouth just as soon as Alya and Nino came back.

"I know. You're fed up with the puns." Nino nodded

"We understand." Alya continued


End file.
